This invention is a further development of the invention of U.S. Pat. No. 4,699,011.
The idea of the invention is to provide a fuller and more comprehensive device to automate sand testing more fully.
The known references further include Dietert U.S. Pat. No. 2,647,397, which shows merely a standard tube test done without automatic features. Dietert U.S. Pat. No. 2,791,120 shows some features, such as a thermocouple to measure sand temperature, but added water is "measured" by a timer. Permeability is measured but all measurements are merely displayed rather than automatically determining and activating the necessary response of the equipment. U.S. Pat. No. 3,050,992 to Steinmueller et al is merely a tester to measure sand strength in multiple ways. It does not alter the sand as a result. Dietert U.S. Pat. No. 3,353,407 is a test apparatus and a sand conditioner, but the structure, mechanical function and method of using the data recorded are all different from the present invention. Dietert U.S. Pat. No. 3,638,478 shows an integrated tester which adjusts the additive dispensing structure, but which is mechanically different from this device. Jorn U.S. Pat. No. 4,616,508 shows very generalized test apparatus to control additives to foundry sand. Karol U.S. Pat. No. 3,054,276 is a soil tester and doesn't condition anything.